Sete Anos
by Victoria Weasley Mellark
Summary: Quando o herói se apaixona, e não pode fazer nada a não ser ver o amor da sua vida escorregar entre os seus dedos. Teddy/Lily Luna.


_Primeiro ano._

Lily Luna estava começando o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Teddy Lupin já havia terminado. Lily ficou chateada, porque não iria ver o primo à hora que quisesse. Ele iria sempre visitá-la quando ela estava em casa, mas agora ela estudava e ele começara a trabalhar. Considerava Teddy como um irmão mais velho. Ela corria pra ele quando se machucava. Quando James aprontava com ela. Ele era o seu porto seguro. Mas Teddy não estava mais em Hogwarts. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar pelas férias de inverno e então iria ver o seu Teddy.

_Segundo ano._

Lily sobreviveu ao primeiro ano em Hogwarts sem Teddy. Fez amizade com Scorpius Malfoy, pra desespero de James. Albus não se importava - ele era da Sonserina. Ela já não sentia tanto a falta do irmão como antes. Ela achava isso. Scorpius estava lá pra tudo agora. Ela só se dava conta do quanto sentia a falta dele quando ele a via na casa dos Potters, a abraçava, afagava seus cabelos ruivos e dizia:

- Senti sua falta, Lils. Como foi em Hogwarts?

- Foi tudo bem, mas meu herói não estava lá.

Quando Lily dizia herói, não estava se referindo a Harry. Claro que o pai dela era, com certeza, o herói dela e do mundo bruxo, mas ela se referia a Teddy. Ela queria vê-lo nas saídas das aulas e abraçar o irmão que contava as mais variadas histórias sobre o mundo bruxo pra ela.

_Terceiro ano._

Naquele ano houve o retorno do Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts, e James era o ganhador da Grifinória. Lily passava todo o tempo que podia com Scorpius, e James não dava tanta importância assim. Ela crescera, e seus cabelos ficavam mais bonitos a cada dia. Já batiam na cintura. Teddy também crescera, e conseguiu um estágio em Hogwarts. Era assistente da diretora, Minerva McGonagall. Não, ele não iria seguir o ramo da educação. Ele iria montar seu próprio negócio, estava decidido o quanto a isso. O estágio era só pra pegar experiência. E pra ficar mais perto de Lily. Quando ela tinha ficado tão bonita? E, lá no fundo, ele sabia que ficava incomodado cada vez que a _sua _Lily ficava mais perto daquele maldito Malfoy. Ele não tinha nada contra os Malfoys, até um deles sair abraçado com a sua, repetindo, sua Lily Luna pela cintura e isso despertar alguma faísca nele.

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

- Teddy, você está bem? - Lily sentou do seu lado, na arquibancada de uma das provas do Torneio.

- 'To sim, Lils. Não se preocupa.

E então ele sorria. E Scorpius chamava Lily pra perto dele.

Era sempre assim e ele odiava isso.

_Quarto ano._

James Sirius Potter voltou a Hogwarts com fama de campeão, em seu sétimo ano. Havia ganhado o Torneio Tribruxo no ano passado - e o coração de uma veela da Beauxbatons. A menina mais bonita da escola. Ele se gabava por isso. Lily cresceu mais e começou a tomar formas _mais femininas_, na opinião de Teddy. E continuava sempre acompanhada do Malfoy. Teddy odiava aquilo. Aquele era seu último ano de estágio em Hogwarts, e depois das férias de inverno, não voltaria mais ao colégio. Passaria a ceia de Natal com os Potters - como sempre -, e depois ele iria viajar. Estava na varanda quando Lily, _sua_ Lily, apareceu sorrindo e balançando os cabelos ruivos.

- Você sabe que eu não quero que você vá, Teddy.

- Eu tenho que ir. Não é pra sempre.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta em Hogwarts. Sério.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta também, Lils. Você sabe que vou.

- Me conta aquela história que você sempre me contava quando eu era segundo ano?

- A história do rei e da rainha do mundo trouxa que não puderam ficar juntos?

- É.

- Mas porque essa, Lily?

- Sempre fui mais fã de histórias tristes.

E então ela subiu para o quarto só esperando Teddy entrar e lhe contar a história. História essa que se identificava muito com a dele, por sinal.

Ele não podia ficar guardando isso pra sempre.

Ele não queria.

Mas ele teve e então viajou para a França. Longe de Hogwarts, longe dos Potters, longe de Lily.

_Quinto ano._

O quinto ano foi o que mais demorou pra passar na opinião de Lily. Estava sempre acompanhada de Scorpius, claro, mas ele estava no seu sexto ano e tinha que dar uma atenção maior aos estudos. Ela também. E então eles passavam a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca. Scorpius estudava e Lily também. E às vezes ela pensava em Teddy e como ele estava se saindo na França. Longe dela. Sentia falta de Teddy, sentia falta do seu irmão. E ao mesmo tempo lutava contra aqueles sentimentos inesperados que vinham de vez em quando sobre Scorpius. Quando ele tocava sua mão. Quando ele a abraçava. Quando ele olhava pra ela e dizia que ela era a única no mundo pra ele. Lily não queria isso.

E Teddy estava na França, trabalhando, se dando bem na vida. Tentando de algum jeito esquecer o amor impróprio que sentia pela Lily, _sua _Lily, porque quando ele voltasse, ele sabia que, de algum jeito, ela iria namorar com aquele Malfoy trasgo.

E ele estava certo, novamente.

_Sexto ano._

Teddy estava de volta da França e Lily havia começado o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Estava namorando Scorpius Malfoy, e é claro que todos comentavam sobre o namoro de uma Potter com um Malfoy. Teddy queria que fosse ele ali, com ela. Lembrou-se de quando contava histórias pra ela dormir. Lembrou-se de quando sentiu o primeiro vestígio de ciúme. Quando tentou esconder de Lily que ele a amava, indo pra França. Quando voltou e a viu com Scorpius.

Ele já não podia mais esconder.

-x-

Férias de inverno, ceia de Natal. Casa dos Potters, como sempre. Lily estava bem desenvolvida pra uma menina de 16 anos, e aquilo incomodava Teddy. Demais. Se ela continuasse assim ele não poderia mais esconder. Mas ele já tinha decidido que iria contar, certo? Foi procurar Lily no lugar mais óbvio que tinha. Varanda dos Potters.

- Lils.

- Teddy. Você sabe que senti sua falta.

- Você também sabe disso. Como está Hogwarts?

- Ótima. Lá é o melhor lugar do mundo. Depois daqui, claro. - Ela riu. - Estou namorando com Scorpius.

- Eu já desconfiava.

- Por quê?

- Ah, Lils. Vocês dois sempre andavam juntos. Sempre. Você ficava abraçada com ele todos os momentos que podia. O jeito que ele olhava pra você e vice-versa. Se tornou óbvio.

- Detector de sentimentos. - Ela riu. Teddy não.

- Eu não queria que você namorasse com ele.

- Teddy. Porque ta dizendo isso? - Lily se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Porque eu queria que você fosse minha. Minha Lily. Que um dia eu pudesse te abraçar e dizer que você era minha pra todo o sempre. Que algum dia você quisesse se casar com o seu herói. Eu não sei. Eu queria que você fosse minha. _Minha Lily_.

Lily se ajeitou na cadeira novamente antes de continuar. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos. Ajeitou a blusa.

- Você sabe que não é assim. Olha, Teddy... Eu nunca te vi desse jeito. Nunca. Você é o meu irmão mais velho. Sempre foi. Eu sou a sua Lily, sim, mas não desse jeito. E você sabe.

- Então não quero mais que você seja minha Lily.

Teddy levantou-se da cadeira e aparatou. Lily não teve notícia dele por muito tempo. Até o final do seu sexto ano, quando Scorpius decidiu lhe dar um anel, pra simbolizar que eles realmente estavam juntos. Nada disso importava pra Teddy. Ele queria que Lily fosse dele. Do jeito que ele queria.

_Sétimo ano._

Teddy voltou, mas não voltou completamente. Pelo menos era o que Lily achava. Depois da declaração na varanda, Teddy se afastou de Lily. Completamente. Ela estava quebrada por dentro, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não o amava de verdade. Ele era como um irmão.

_Como um irmão uma merda. _Era o que Teddy pensava. Ele nunca quis ser irmão de Lily, agora que ele parou pra perceber. Ele sempre quis algo mais. Só que ela estava muito ocupada nos braços de Scorpius Malfoy pra perceber algo. O trasgo maldito. Ele o odiava.

Scorpius terminou o sétimo ano antes de Lily, e ela sentia falta do namorado em Hogwarts. Nesse ano, ela passou mais tempo com a prima, Rose Weasley, e nela achou uma melhor amiga. Mas ela não iria contar sobre Teddy. Nem pra Rose, nem pra Scorpius, nem pra ninguém. Ela sentia falta de Teddy. Do seu herói. Mas ela não o queria do jeito que ele a queria. Isso era fato. E Teddy não aceitava muito bem. Era frustrante.

-x-

Ceia de Natal, casa dos Potters. Certos hábitos não podem ser mudados.

Era o que Teddy pensava quando bateu na porta dos Potters ao chegar para a ceia. Lily abriu, e era a primeira vez que ele a via depois do incidente na varanda.

- Oi. - Ele a cumprimentou.

- Oi, Teddy. Senti sua falta.

Lily não mentiu, ela realmente sentiu a falta dele. E ele também sentiu a falta dela. Mas não queria admitir. Ela não era dele.

- Onde está Harry, Lily?

- Na sala. - Ela abriu um espaço pra ele passar.

- Obrigada. - Ele passou e então foi cumprimentar o padrinho.

Lily se sentiu vazia depois disso. Mas ela não iria mudar de ideia; não gostava de iludir ninguém. Muito menos Teddy. Que era seu herói. Ou até o ano passado era.

Encontrou Teddy sentado na varanda, como sempre. Ele estava bebendo whisky de fogo, e não se incomodou com a chegada de Lily. Ou fingiu não se incomodar.

- Você vai continuar assim por todo o Natal?

- Você não sabe como é.

- Como é o que?

- Como é ver aquela que você ama nos braços de outro. Isso parece tão errado! Droga, Lily! Eu queria que você me amasse de volta. - Ele completou num sussurro.

- Eu queria poder te amar de volta. Mas eu não posso, eu amo o Scorpius, Teddy. Eu não queria que isso machucasse você. Eu nunca quis.

- Machuca, de qualquer jeito. Você sabe que sim.

- Eu nunca quis te machucar. Consciente ou inconscientemente.

- Eu queria que você fosse a minha Lily. A _minha _Lily.

- Mas eu não posso ser a sua Lily, Teddy. Não desse jeito. Você ainda é meu herói.

- Eu não sei se posso ser mais seu herói. Isso machuca.

- Então não seja. - Lily estava soluçando. Quase chorando. Era difícil, mas não iria iludir Teddy. - Eu não posso te iludir. Você sabe.

- Então eu não sou mais seu herói. Obrigada pela franqueza.

Teddy pegou o whisky de fogo e saiu da casa dos Potters. Aparatou. Lily nunca imaginou como o sétimo ano poderia ser difícil pra ela.

_Futuro._

- Você está realmente pronta, querida? - Ginny ajeitava o vestido de Lily com lágrimas nos olhos. Era o casamento da sua pequena.

- Estou. Eu realmente quero isso, mãe. - Lily sorriu. Não pôde deixar de pensar em Teddy nesse momento.

- Teddy realmente não vem, Lils? - Ginny perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Não tenho falado com ele.

Ginny e Lily ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Lily estava realmente certa do que queria. Iria se casar com Scorpius. Seria Lily Luna Malfoy. Estava certa disso.

Não poderia iludir Teddy, não mais. Ela nunca mais o vira depois disso. Só nas ceias de Natal. E ele nunca falava com ela direito.

Ela não poderia fazer nada, não era a Lily dele. E ele não era mais o seu herói.

Ajeitou o vestido e entrou na Igreja. Pronta pra vida. Pronta pra uma vida sem Teddy Lupin ao seu lado.

Casou-se. Hora da festa. Encontrou Teddy ao lado de Victoire, os dois abraçados.

Ele seguiu em frente. Não completamente. Mas ele seguiu em frente, sem a sua Lily.


End file.
